Sir Crow
by kakashisdaughters
Summary: A short one-shot About Crow Hogan and the dueling world he loves with a twist to it


A long time ago...

Ok let's just stop right there it was only a few years ago, and there was a brave knight that could not be beaten in a game of Duel Monsters. This is his story.

Sir Crow was said to not be one of the bravest knights to ever emerge from the Satalite, but however brave and bold he may not be, he had something the other knights didn't have. He had a kind heart, and for that every girl in town wanted to marry a knight with such a heart, but no one wanted a knight who didn't win any tornaments,

A year had gone by when no one had heard of Sir Crow since the Championship Tournament. Every one had thought he had given up, but what they didn't know was that he was working harder than ever before. He was working on his duel stratagies and improving his skills to compete in the next Championship Tournament, and hopefully win the heart of his love, Raven.

The only problem was that Raven didn't like any of the knights, or so he thought. The fact that she had rejected every knights advance on her, made him wonder if she would ever open up her heart to any knight. Raven loved to watch the knights compete in the tournament, but hated each and every knight that told her that they would win the tournament for her.

Sir Crow trained exceptionally hard that year. He also entered every tournament that year. Crow won most of his tournaments, but lost some as well. The ones that he lost were when he went up aginst Sir Jack. This made him train even harder than before, so he could make sure that the next time he could defeat Jack. Then Jack was called back to do some modeling in another country. While he was away, Crow began winning tournament after tournament. That was not the only thing he was winning. He was also winning the heart of his true love, Raven.

As the tournaments came and went, Crow became very angry because Jack wasn't showing up to any of the tournaments. Eventually, because of his, anger he drove Raven away. Then one night he decided that he should write her a letter.  
This is what it said:

_Dear Raven,  
I am painfully scared by the night that I drove you away. I send you this bouquet of flowers as a gift, and hope that you will forgive me for my actions. I wish to see you at the Championship tournament at the Kaiba Dome. If I don't see tou there, I will find it empty and cold.  
~I remain yours. The knight of your heart._

He sent one of his helpers to deliver the message. When the helper came back, he told Crow that she would be going to the tournament. When Crow went to find her before his first duel, he told her that he would win the tournament for her. This made Raven angry. Crow asked what he had to do to prove his love for her, and Rachel told him that instead of winning he had to lose. He disagreed with what she said, and told her that he would not lose. Then she told him that he did not love her, and walked away.

During his duel he was about to be the first one around the corner, but then he pulled back and let his opponent ahead of him. Every time it was his turn he would simply put a card face down and end his turn. When his crew asked him what he was doing, he told them that he was losing, and about what Raven had told him.

This made Raven happy that he would actually put aside his pride and do this for her, but it also pained her to watch. She then went down to where Crow's crew was and got on the head set and told him that if he loves her then he would not lose this match. This made him feel frustrated with her, but glad that she has finally said that he could win.

His last match soon came up and he found out that his opponent was Jack. He was happy that he would finally be able to go aginst his biggest rival. Crow didn't hold back as he finished the duel within a matter of minutes. When the duel was over and he pulled to a stop, he was met with Raven running towards him, and jumping into his arms for a hug. As they pulled apart, Raven leaned in and planted a kiss right on Crows lips. Crow couldn't remember a time when he ever felt as happy as he did now. He was very excited. Excited for the present, And extreamly excited about the future.


End file.
